When Sonny's Gone
by Solid Script
Summary: Love you both. Tell Tawni and Zora I love them too, and Marshal. Heck, even Miss Bitterman." Then she ran to her car, away from the studio, away from her friends, away from her life, away from...me. What happens when Sonny has enough?
1. I've Had Enough Of Tawni

**A/N: So this is my first fan-fic. Hope u like. I got the idea from one of my youtube videos When Sonny's Gone. May not be the exact same as the video but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Psh, As if, if I did Chad and Sonny would have alot more moments, Portlyn/Nico would be together. so basically the awnser is ...NO!**

* * *

**Chapter One: I've Had Enough Of Tawni.**

**SPOV **

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nico rushed in holding a baseball bat then Grady came in about 10 seconds later with a cheese sandwich. _Why_, I thought to myself.

"What happened?!" Nico asked urgently looking around noticing me looking at Grady as if he were crazy (well what would Grady do if it were a murderer? Throw the cheese on him?), then looked at Tawni and noticed her looking at her hand as if she saw a ghost.

"T-T-Tawni are you okay?"Grady looked at her too, I knew what was coming next so i quickly covered my ears even though i could still hear her loud and clear.

"MY COCO-MOCO-COCO IS GONE AND I KNOW SOMEONE USED IT BECAUSE I BOUGHT A NEW ONE THIS MORNING!SO WHO DID IT?!"

Suddenly Zora appeared and rubbed her forehead, she looked tired. "ugh Tawni can you keep it down I was asleep and you're making sure of it that it won't happen again until your done." She started to make her way over to the vents then turned around again "oh and by the way did you ask yourself about your coco-loco-whatever it's called." and with that she was gone.

"She's right!" Tawni smiled and ran over to the mirror and started talking to her reflection, it wasn't just me who looked confused.

"I swear Tawni and her lipstick have caused more people going deaf then anything else." Nico looked jokingly at her. I smiled. Nico and Zora were probably my closest friends nowadays.

"We must take her to Narnia Nico!" Grady didn't look like he was joking, he actually looked deadly serious, I smiled again only because it was funny when he thought something should happen that no other human would ever believe could happen, Grady is also considered a close friend, just harder to understand.

"Um Grady I don't think the Narnians would like a make-up invaision" I joked but he took me seriously. "Yeah, your right they would probably hurt Tawni."

Nico gave me a look that said "we-better-go-before-he-gets-anymore-bright-ideas" I laughed and nodded, Nico then went up to Grady and dragged him out by the ear with Grady repeating "ow, ow, double ow, ow" then when they were out the door and I thought Grady stopped I heard him say "ohh cheese." I laughed again.

"Sonny stop it I can't hear myself tell me what happened to my lipstick." I rolled my eyes and got up and headed over to the Prop House.

Tawni has been acting so different recently, it's like were back to my first day, I thought we were friends now, obviously not.

I walked in to the Prop House to see Grady dancing and singing "oh Narnia, Narnia give me all your cheese, Narnia, Narnia let me in please" and so on. Nico and Zora (who had probably just woken up as she was rubbing her eyes) were laughing so hard, I joined in with the laughter but then after we'd finished I asked "why does Tawni suddenly hate me again?"

"Huh? What makes you think that?" asked Nico. Zora rolled her eyes."Because tweedle dim, Tawni is acting exactly like she did when Sonny first came, I should know, she's been throwing darts again but at a brand new picture of her." Zora explained slowly as if talking to a five year old. "Sorry I had to tell you that Sonny." I realised what she said and my only response was,"What do you mean throwing darts again? Cause if you say again it means it happened before."

Grady looked shocked. "She never told you about the Miss Sonshine Dartboard? Didn't you even find the picture of you with lots of little holes in it?"

Now it was my turn to look shocked. "No" I could feel my shock turn into anger which was boiling inside me. "I didn't."

"Soooo lets just forget about this little conversa-Sonny where are you going?" Nico didn't get to finish what he was saying because I stormed out but I did yell back "Going to get some fro-yo to cool down." I didn't hear a reply so i guess they agreed on the fact that I did need to calm down a bit.

What all of us didn't know was that a certain blonde that wasn't Tawni was heading towards the exact same place as me. All set to annoy me.

Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

* * *

**See the review button, you could click it, but you don't have too. I won't hate u if you don't.**


	2. I've Had Enough Of Chad

**Disclaimer: Not as far as I know!**

* * *

**Chaper 2: I've Had Enough Of Chad**

**SPOV**

"Sonny" he greeted in our usual way.  
"Chad" I did the same.

"Where are your other random friends? Finnaly realise there not good enough to leave your precious prop house?" He laughed at his own joke which really wasn't funny. _He's so cute_ _when he laughs though_. Did I actually just think that? Wow Tawni must of got me more upset than I thought.

"No Chad." My shoes suddenly got more interesting than looking at him "but Tawni's changed." I mumbled.

"What?" He asked.  
"N-nothing" I replied and tried to get away but he grabbed my arm.  
"Sonny, tell me, I heard you say someones changed and seeing as we were talking about your cast at the time, you must of been talking about one of them."

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE!?" People started to stare at me, for once I didn't care that people saw me loose my cool. Half of me was mad at Chad because he thought there could even be a slight chance that Nico, Grady or Zora were the ones to upset me, That my friends is something that will never happen, the other half of me was mad because I hadn't got my fro-yo to calm myself down about the dart thing. "Oh wait, thats right, you don't," I whispered angrily and ran off, but I heard him call my name and run after me so I started to run faster.

After a while I turned around to see if he was still following, he was and he didn't seem very tired. I ran into the girls dressing room**(A/N: I'm gonna just call the dressing room that cause** **it belongs to all da girls.)**and locked my door and just about made it in time to reach Tawni's side and lock her door. I heard him bang on the door yelling at me to let him in. Looking around the room I noticed Tawni wasn't there but I knew Chad was still on the other side of the wall as he was still banging and yelling, if theres one thing I know about Chad it's that he can break down a door.

So somehow I made it up into Zora's vent and did something I had never done at the studio.

I cried.

**CPOV (after Sonny said about Tawni in Cafeteria)**

She mumbled something about someone changing, I knew I should of just left it but I couldn't. Unfortunatly Sonny Monroe can make me care. Stupid Cute!

"What?" Spilled out of my mouth.  
"N-nothing"She looked worried that if I talked to her any longer I would work out what was going on so she tried to run but CDC was to quick. _Not that hard to grab someones arm. _Now is not the time brain.

"Sonny, tell me, I heard you say someones changed and seeing as we were talking about your cast at the time, you must of been talking about one of them." God I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut around her. Cause next thing I knew, she exploded.

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE!?" She yelled so loudly people started to stare at us. Probably wondering what I did to tick her off this time.(Everytime she explodes now people blame me cause of the whole Santiago incident.)I was about to tell her to calm down but then she whispered angrily "Oh wait, thats right, you don't," and ran off.

This is where I couldn't control myself, I called her name and ran after her, she must of noticed because she ran too. She darted into her dressing room and locked her door so CDC ran to Tammy's door but CDC was a little too late, she locked it about 3 seconds before CDC was about to open it. Now Chad's really worried. _Because your talking in 3rd person or about Sonny.  
_Sonny, now shut it brain. So anyway I started to yell to her to let me in and bang on the door. She and I both know I can break this door.

So why isn't she opening the damn door.

I stopped banging and yelling for a few seconds, and heard crying in the vents. But because of me being worried, I didn't see another blonde standing down the hall, listening too. It wasn't a mirror there reflecting me either.

**TPOV(Sonny's outburst in cafeteria)**

I heard someone that sounded alot like Sonny, scream "WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE!?" but that couldn't be Sonny, she wouldn't yell at anyone apart from Chad. I continued to get my yoghurt.

Suddenly I heard Chad scream(I would recognize that obnoxious voice anywhere)"Sonny!" and run I could hear the running part because his shoes are so loud. Wow so it was Sonny who yelled. Shocker! Did her being in a foul mood have anything to do with me snapping at her earlier? I guess i'll follow them and find out.

God I hate having to pretend I hate her again, but no one can't suspect anything for her 1 year anniversary party, Nico and Grady can't know because they're bound to spill about an hour later, why would I tell Chad?, not even Zora can know because she'll wanna help me but I really want to do this by myself for Sonny (weird I know), so i've been throwing darts again to throw Zora off track.

I got so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realise I was down the hall from my dressing room. Chad seemed to be staring at the vents, then I heard.

Crying.

ZPOV(after Chad/Tawni hear Crying)

God I need to sleep, Tawni woke me up with her outburst and just as I was settling back down Grady started to sing a song about cheese. So I gave up and went to hang with tweedle dim and tweedle dimmer, ended up telling Sonny about the darts and she stormed off.

So as you can see I'm very tired. Gotta sleep in lovely vents, wait, is that Sonny crying?

"Sonny, are you okay?" She looked at me and tried to dry her tears away, then she looked at me again and cried even harder. Poor Sonny. I went over and hugged her and she hugged me back, tight.

"I'm really gonna miss you Zora." She managed to say, then burst out crying again. Aww she's gonna miss me. Wait, WHAT, what does she mean miss me? Where is she going?

"What? Where are you going?" Tears threatening to escape my eyes. "I'm going home, I can't go through Tawni hating me again, I can't cope with Chad being obnoxious then suddenly become caring, then obnoxious again." Don't cry Zora, Be strong. Too late, tears were already streaming down my cheeks.

"Zora please don't cry, your gonna make me cry again." Laughed Sonny, who had just about stopped crying. "W-what about the boys?" I stuttered. Whats wrong with me, Zora Lancaster rarely stutters, only once every two years. "They'll get over it, sorry Zora but I have to go pack." She looked down as tears filled her eyes.

"Goodbye."

Then she was gone.

After about an hour of crying I realised something,

I need to do something to Tawni and Chad.

Good thing revenge is still MY thing right.

* * *

**So I um have absolutly no idea what the revenge is gonna be cause it wasn't in the video so can you uh help me. Like I said last time choose if you want to review or not.**


	3. Zora's Revenge

**Thnx 2 everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Zora's Revenge.

**SPOV**

Start packing Sonny, don't cry, just think of your past, who you'll miss, Nico, Grady, Zora, maybe even Chad and Tawni.

(A/N if you've seen my video on youtube it has the memories on there.)

Wow, time flies when you think of your past (I know thats not the saying but it fits well here.) I've actually finished packing. Oh great, here come the tears.

Well, I can't leave it to Zora to tell them. _Well you can't Sonny, You'll take one look at them and burst out crying, just like you did with Zora. _Be strong, I have to tell them. Myself.

Alright so I'll leave the suitcase at the door.

**15 Minutes Later.**

Oh god. I'm here. Nico and Grady are singing the Narnia/cheese song. Tawni's writing on a piece of paper. Probably writing a sketch, which is weird since her last one was a total failure.

I'm going in!

"Hi guys! Um, where's Zora?" I was suddenly nervous that she'd told them already and they would be upset that I told HER first.

"Vents. Not sure why, but she refuses to come out. Wonder what's got her so upset?" Nico looked deep in thought, even though he was still dancing to the song Grady was still singing.

"Well, uh..." I struggled to get the words out.

"Lets get some fro-yo." Nico suggested, noticing I wanted to say something.

"OK!" Grady seemed oblivious to what Nico was trying to do.

**2 minutes later. With fro-yo of course.**

"So..." Nico broke the silence that had been haunting us for the last minute.

"So..." Tawni followed.

"Mmmn" Grady mumbled.

"Well, uh... I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to do this. So I wrote you all notes." I said, handing out pieces of paper to each of them.

They studied their notes for a very long minute, occasionally letting out gasps. Tawni was the first to finish reading and slammed her paper down so hard on the table, people turned around to look at her. She stood up, glared at me, and ran out.

Nico finished next and he just shook his head, looking really upset. Then a look of anger filled his face as he shoved the piece of paper towards me, stood up, and stormed out.

Grady finished a minute later.

"No offense but this isn't a very funny sketch Sonny." Grady finally said.

"It's not a sketch Grady." Tears filled his eyes after I said that.

"You don't mean..." He trailed off.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled, tears filling my eyes as well, but he didn't hear. He just hung his head, and did the same as the others, he left me there.

"Grady!" I called desperatly, failing to call him back.

I wiped away the tears and collected the notes up.

I read through the one on top, It was Tawni's. Tears filled my eyes again as I ran back to my dressing room. Once again Tawni wasn't there. I started to rip the notes, with tears already escaping my eyes.

After all the notes were ripped, I collapsed onto the floor, wanting to scream, but failing because of my tears.

Suddenly, I realised I still needed to confirm with my mom that I'm leaving. And Marshall.

I guess I better go tell him, I wiped away my tears and headed out the door.

**ZPOV**

Crying. That's all I've been doing. It's not gonna help me think up revenge is it? Right now I was sitting probably just above the cafeteria.

"Grady!" I suddenly heard Sonny yell. Maybe she's just told him and Nico, lets face it. Those boys are inseperable. Maybe she even told Tawni.

Revenge. That's the word that flashes in my head when I hear, see, or even think that name.

I may as well get Chad first. I mean, Sonny probably would still be able to cope with Tawni if HE wasn't here. So he's first on my revenge list. (Then Tawni, then Halloway)

What does Chad love? Apart from Sonny, His hair? His show? His reputation? When I'm done with him, his hair will be...different. his show will have a DRAMATIC change. His rep? Well, I'm not gonna go that far because it will probably change after the other 2.

**In Chad's dressing room**.

Ugh, too many posters of himself in here. Probably couldn't sell them. Good thing he's rehearsing now.

Operation 1: Replace hairspray with rainbow hairspary. Who know's what colour it will come out?  
DONE!

Operation 2: Where's his script? He usually leaves it here so he can test himself in rehearsal. It really is good to be the 11 year old who can fit into vents. Found it!! Now to make a few changes here... Oh that would embarass him... Funny! They'll hate that!... One last touch.

**DON'T QUESTION THE CHANGES MADE TO THE SCRIPT. UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE FIRED! USE OLD LINES UNTIL ****OUR FIRST LIVE SHOW IN FRONT OF AUDIENCE!**

Mackenzie Falls are really doing a live show this week. But only this week. So the fans can meet the cast.

DONE!

REVENGE PHASE 1: COMPLETE

Now I'm back in the vents. Thinking up revenge for Tawni. OMG! The net Nico and Grady were going to use on Tawni! They never took that down properly. I can use their original plan! I'm officially a genius!

**10 Minutes later.**

REVENGE PHASE 2: COMPLETE. Tawni has immediatly taken the bait and is now stuck in a net. **_GO ZORA!!_**

**SPOV**

Marshall was so sweet about it! He said that if I ever wanted my job back. I CAN! He even double checked with Mr Condor WHO SAID YES TOO!

I really am upset, but Marshall and were so nice about it but I could tell they both didn't want me to go. Mr Condor is never usually nice, so this is a huge shocker!

I have had such a rough day. My cast are mad at me, Marshall kept changing my good-bye script so now I have no clue what I'm gonna say in my last few sketches. I can't wait to get home and head straight to bed.

**At Home**

What is wrong with my make-up today? It won't come off, all it's doing is getting smudged. I've already got my hair up and PJ's on. **COME OFF STUPID MAKE-UP!**

_Knock, knock_. Oh no, someones here, and my make-up is all smudged across my face. Well I guess I have to awnser it.

"Zora? Nico?"

* * *

**Ohh what are they doing there?  
To be honest I'm not sure what there gonna talk about . LOL!**

**Me: I have a problem!  
Doctor: What is it?  
Me: I'm getting addicted to being reviewed. Can you save me?  
Doctor: Well are you forcing people to review or you'll hate them?  
Me: No...  
Doctor: Well then there's nothing I can do.  
Me: Oh, Ok then. My mum sent me here cause she thought I was addicted. How crazy is that? **

**Doctor: Not very.  
Me: Whatever. To review or not to review, that is the question.  
Doctor: Now there is definatly something wrong with you, your quoting Shakespeare!  
Me: *gasp***


	4. Nico's Plea, Grady's Cheese

**Thnx to: Monkey87, channy4everloves22, solosinger1, milkchocolatehot64. YOU ALL ROCK!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:Nico's Plea, Grady's Cheese. **

**ZPOV **

Now my REVENGE is complete, I decided to make one last plea with Sonny. Unfortunatly I had to ask tweedle dim for a lift, because obviously, I can't drive.(What do you expect? Even though I'm a genius, I'M 11 FOR GODS SAKE!)

I wonder what she'll say...

**NPOV **

I can't believe Sonny! She's leaving and she didn't even say it to our faces, she wrote us stupid notes. NOTES FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD!

I also can't believe Zora made me drive her here. TO SONNY'S HOUSE! I was in the middle of finishing the Narnia song with Grady. Now I'm telling you, that song could determine our future singing careers. Granico. That's what we'll be called.

Anyway, Me and Zora arrived and went up to Sonny's front door. I was going to yell at her, but when I saw her face (JOKER! Do all girls of So Random! have that face at one point?) I couldn't help but feel upset for her. "Zora? Nico?" She looked confused. Which made her face harder to NOT laugh at.(What? I said I felt sorry for her, not I didn't think she looked funny!) We walked in.

"What are you doing here?" She thinks I'm still pissed at her. WELL SHE'S FRIGGIN RIGHT!

"Sonny, I'm begging you DON'T GO! I'm on my knees." Cried Zora. That was...weird, one second happy, the next...crying. I don't think it's just an act either.

**ZPOV**

OMG! I'm actually crying. I'm not even pretending. I looked at Nico, he looked really upset even though he was trying to hide it. He sighed.

"Look Sonny, Even though I'm incredibly mad at you, You can't leave. Zora would stay locked up in her vent, only ever coming out for the show, Grady would be blubbing every 5 minutes, I would be moping around with everything reminding me of you, Tawni would be..." Sonny cut him off.

"TAWNI WOULD BE WHAT?! SAD THAT SHE CAN'T TORTURE ME ANYMORE! ANGRY THAT I'D LEFT HER WITH NO-ONE TO SHOW HER HATRED TO! THOSE ARE BOTH POSSIBILITIES, WHICH ONE?" Sonny screamed then burst into tears, this was alot worse than when we were in the vents.

**SPOV **

"Tawni would be worried." Nico quietly corrected me. I looked up and snorted.

"Yeah right." I whispered.

"Y'know what? Why do we even bother? You obviously don't care what we think, but just remember it's not just our show and it's cast members your ruining, I was actually starting to think you and Chip were starting to get along. What do you think his reaction would be to this? Happy? No, It wouldn't be, because you are probably the only person who Chad Dylan Cooper really cares about other than his family! C'mon Z, were outta here!" Nico headed for the door, Zora following.

"Guys wait!" But I was too late. They were already out the door. I closed it, looked at my check list of things I needed to do before I left. "Yup, lose best friends is nowhere on this list." That night I cried myself to sleep. And dreamt of Chad's reaction. NOT GOOD!

**CPOV **

Rough day!  
Lets go through the list:

1. Sonny yelled at me.

2.I finally gave up looking at the vents after about 2 hours.

hair ended up purple for some reason, after 20 minutes of freaking out, I washed my hair and it's back to normal.

4. I messed up on the live show. Fans laughed at me, if I wanted to be laughed at I would be in chuckle city.

5. The door just rang and my maid has had to head to Alaska for a family emergency. So now I have to answer it. ME, CHAD DYLAN COOPER. 

I opened it and saw Dora and Rico standing there. Dora looked like she had been crying. Rico looked like he was trying to comfort her but it wasn't working.

"Can I help you?" I asked, not really bothered unless it involved Sonny. "It's Sonny..." Dora said then started crying again. What happened? Is she okay? Was she in an accident? Now I'm bothered!

"She's leaving the show." Rico finished for Dora. Well it's not as bad as I thought. We could still see her.

"So? You can still see her." I said

"No." Sniffed Dora. "She's going back to Wisconsin." WHAT! She can't do that. I will definatly be speaking to her tommorow. She thinks she can turn her back on the guy who loves her! Wait! Did I just think love? No, I just imagined thinking that. But I will admit to caring about her.

"So heres where you come in Chip. You convince her not to go somehow. Everyones happy!" Rico explained.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it tommorow. Can I go back to sleep now Rico? I asked them.

"It's Nico." Dora corrected me. One letter off, not bad.

"Whatever Dora." I said about to close the door on them.

"It's Zora." Ric-Nico corrected me. I have got to get used to his name. I was one letter off again for Do-Zora. GO CDC!

"Bye NICO, bye ZORA." I said emphasising **(A/N: Is that how you spell it?)** their names proving that I knew them. Then before they could say anything else, I slammed the door on them.

Sonny won't be going if I have anything to do with it.

**GPOV**

I was in a dark forest, the trees towering over me. I couldn't tell if it was night or day. "Grady." A distant voice called me.

"Huh? Who's there." I called. A dark figure came out of a deeper part of the forest. I recognized them easily.

"Cheddar Cheese!" I sqealed excitedly.

"I bring a message for you Grady, Sonny is one of your dearest friends, either convince her to stay or let her know that you want to keep in touch with her." The Cheddar said.

"Okay, but why is chesse telling me this?" I asked.

"Because I am the thing you love most so you will listen to me most." It replied.

"Ok night." I said and then woke up. That was weird. I said goodnight then I woke up.

**SPOV **

I woke up screaming. I got dressed and went to lie on the couch, tears were filling my eyes. I really didn't want to leave, but it's what's best for everyone.

* * *

**Me: MOM!  
Mom: What?  
Me: The doctor said the only thing wrong with me was that I was quoting Shakespeare. I rock!  
Mom: Quoting Shakespeare? Oh no, your gonna die.  
Me: He said it wasn't serious, and your acusations about addicted to being reviewed were wrong because I'm not forcing people to review or I'll hate them. He said that I could only be ill if I did those things. SO IN YOUR FACE! *runs upstairs*  
Mom: There's definatly something wrong with her.**


	5. Whatever Makes You Happy

**Right, SO... How have you lot been? I've been finishing my xmas story so...uh...DON'T KILL ME!**

**Thnx to: Miss Randomniss. YOU ROCK! lol.**

**VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO: My best friend...KIMBERLAND! Seriously, If I don't post this chapter soon she is gonna KILL ME! She actually wrote on my hand 'finish chapter 5'.**

**Disclaimer: What? Do you still believe in the tooth fairy?**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: What ever makes you happy.**

**TPOV **

This is so...un-pretty! How am I gonna throw Sonny's one year anniversary party when she's LEAVING? I mean, could she at least pick a _better_ time to leave. Not that I want her to go. Plus, when I asked Marshal if I could have the party early (I had to ask HIM!) He said no. I think I'm gonna have to use Sonny's secret prom idea. Wait! Thats IT!

**CPOV**

"Chad!" I heard Jeff call.

"What is it Jeff?" I shouted back. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone apart from Sonny. He came in to my dressing room with his dorky glasses hanging from one ear.

"It's Josh. Special letter from Miss..." Please say Monroe, please say Monroe... "Hart." Huh? Why would Tammy send me a letter? At least that explains why he has glasses hanging from his ear, nobodys aloud to send letters after 12. She must have threatend him, and gone through with it. The letter must be urgent.

I started to open the letter, and noticed Jeff still standing there. "What are you waiting for? Clear off! Like you said, SPECIAL letter!" I shouted at him. What do you expect? He just gave me a letter from someone who I seriously disliked AND my Sonshines leaving!

"Oh, right away Mr Cooper...sir." He came to his senses and left. I sighed and opened the letter.

_Chad,_

_Look, If you know anything, it's that Sonny's leaving. I am throwing, well, was throwing a 1 year anniversary party for her. But as she's going __I'm gonna throw it earlier than expected. Your...um... Look, I don't even know why I'm inviting you to this, okay. YOUR the main reason she's __leaving!_ _I know your thinking 'How could she possibly know that?' But Sonny couldn't tell us she was leaving face to face so she wrote us each notes. __And mine said that she couldn't put up with CHAD anymore. Look,(How many times have I said 'look' now?) I'm NOT trying to make you feel guilty. I know __that makes it sound like I am, BUT I'M NOT!_

_This party may possibly be the last time you see her. TRY to come!_

_Tawni. (NOT TAMMY OR TRISHA!)_

_P.s. Private Party. DO NOT INVITE OR TELL ANYONE ELSE! PAPARAZZI CANNOT KNOW! _

Oh, so TAWNI is her name. Psh, like I'm going to remember it! Wait! What does she mean it's my fault? What does she mean 'This party may possibly be the last time you see her.'? Is Sonny leaving right after the party? I folded the letter and put it next to my mirror, and noticed it had writing on the back.

_No, she might not leave right after the party, but yet again, she might. Note I said POSSIBLY. Pooper._

_Tawni, again._

Weird.

**SPOV**

It's 7:00 at night, Tawni forced me into a dress, but in her haste to put make-up on me, she dropped the lipstick and it stained the dress. So I ended up in the mermaid costume again. Heck, I don't even KNOW where we're going.

"Here, put this blindfold on." Tawni instructed.

"Why?" I whined.

"Don't whine! Just do it!" So I did. Tawni took my arm and started leading me out of our dressing room. Next thing I knew, she whipped my blindfold off to reveal my cast, the Tween Gladiators, the Meal or No Meal Girls and the Mackenzie Falls cast. Except Chad. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Happy One-Year Anniversary Sonny!" They all shouted. Even the Mack Falls cast. Above them, there was a banner that said the exact same thing. I didn't know what to say.

"Tawni set this WHOLE thing up." Nico suddenly said in an admiring way. Tawni? Why would Tawni do this for me? I bet it's a guilt thing.

"Yeah, remember when I said about the darts? Turns out she was just trying to throw me off track so she could do this herself." Zora beamed. She had hope clear on her face aswell. Chasity's phone recieved a text.

"NO!" She shrieked, after reading the text through twice.

"What?" Marta asked.

"The lookouts have just spotted Mr Pike! He's back!" She announced. Tawni gasped.

"Does he always have to show up when we're trying to do something in secret?" Tawni moaned. The doors opened and someone came in, only to be shoved straight back out again by the retreating teens. Me, Nico, Grady, Zora, Tawni and the Mackenzie Falls cast we're the only ones left. So we all started to tear down the decorations. A sense _of de ja vu_ entered my mind.

**CPOV**

Is this Tawni's idea of a joke? I show up and get attacked by retreating teens! I didn't even SEE Sonny.

**SPOV**

Once the room was clear, the Mack Falls cast escaped. Leaving Nico and Zora to go next with hesitation. After they'd gone Tawni left with an apologetic glance in my direction. Grady was the only other person left.

"We'd better go too." I suggested, and made my way to the door.

"Wait!" He pleaded and caught up with me just by the open doors. "I know your leaving soon and I know we've all been a bit unfair to you. But..." He hesitated. "...your like a sister to me Sonny, and I wouldn't risk losing that for the world. No matter what, I want you to be happy. Even if that means you never come back. I'll always love you Sonny." He forced a smile, patted my shoulder and then left.

Can I really walk away from that?

* * *

**Can she, can she really?**

**I can't be bothered to write a review thing. So yeah...choose.**


	6. Your Not Gonna Change Your Mind, Are You

**Hi, I've started writing this straight after Chapter 5. Otherwise I would forget the first part.**

**No new reviews as...well, like I said. Straight after Chapter 5. **

**Some of you may of read my Xmas story, and it had Nico/Portlyn. This story is Nico/Tawni. Yeah...I can't decide who i like him better with.**

**p.s. If you don't like the story heres a tip. DON'T READ IT! I really don't like getting bad reviews. It makes me write less and less. I've only had one but it still hurt.**

**Disclaimer: You do believe in the tooth fairy? Well I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE! I personally don't think I'm old enough.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: You're not gonna change your mind, are you?**

**GPOV**

Straight after I got to my dressing room I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. Saying that to Sonny was the right thing to do, right? I mean, Mr Cheddar Cheese said so! He's always right. He taught me how to walk!

But if he's right this time...why do I feel so much pain?

**TPOV**

Last night was a DISASTER! Sonny's definatly leaving. Nico suddenly came in and I was a complete and utter mess! Sitting on floor, leaning my head against the animal print couch.

"Tawn? Are you...okay?" Nico asked, coming to sit down next to me.

"Do I look okay?" I sobbed. Pointing towards my face, my mascara had smudged so now I look like a panda. But oddly, I don't care. Nico put his arm around me and I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Why do I take everything for granted Nico?" I sobbed, raising my head from his shoulder to look at his face. He breathed in. Then let his breath out as he spoke.

"Honestly? I don't know Tawn. Maybe because you pretty much always get what you want. So you think you'll just snap your fingers and we'll all come running. You just expect it naturally." He explained. I know I should of been angry at that statement, but then I realised how _True _it was. I mentally slapped myself. _You have really great friends Tawni. But you really do take them for granted._

"Thanks for being honest Nico. Grady or Zora would be afraid of me exploding so they would lie. But not you, you really are a great friend. I'm so sorry I take YOU for granted." I admitted and started sobbing into his shoulder again. He started to play with my hair and once again. I didn't care.

About an hour passed like that. We started to talk, remembering events by looking at things in the room. The animal print couch bought back a bite, wipe and gloss memory.

_"Bite," Nico held a meatball sandwich in front of my face, while I took a bite out of it._

_"Wipe," Grady wiped my lips._

_"And gloss." Nico put lip gloss on my lips._

_"How much longer are we gonna have to do this?" Grady asked._

_"Bite," Nico groaned. Then repeated his first action._

_"Wipe," Grady wiped again._

_"And gloss." Nico repeated his second action._

_"I wouldn't complain, she could make this alot worse." Nico instructed. _

_"I can't imagine how." Grady replied._

_"Now floss!" I commanded, showing my teeth. Grady reluctantly took the floss and wound it round his fingers. And moved the floss hesitantly towards my teeth._

_"Don't be scared." I said._

I smiled at the memory. Not knowing that Nico had disappeared. Then Sonny entered the room.

"Tawni!" She gasped, rushing to my side. "What's wrong?"

"Your going to leave me!" I huffed, getting up and walking towards her side of the room.

"You know I can't do this anymore Tawn!" She shot back, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"What happened to the Sonny who never gave up? Where is she? When you see her, tell her I miss her!" I shouted. Sonny looked shocked. Her tears escaped and she ran out the room. I knew I'd made things worse now. There's only one thing left to do.

"Chad, it's Tawni. I really need your help."

**CPOV**

"What is it now? I show up to the stupid party and what happens? I get run over by teens! Was that your idea of a joke? Well, you listen here..." She cut me off.

"SHUT UP! I didn't mean for you to get shoved out. Marshal showed up. I swear, whenever something he's not supposed to know about happens, HE KNOWS ABOUT IT!" She said in a rush.

"Anyways, I've just ruined any chance of Sonny staying. I need you to talk to her." She pleaded.

I groaned. "Why me?" I doubt Sonny would talk to me about this.

"Because your the...greatest...actor...of our...gener...ation?" She forced out. Why did that come out like a question?

"And because you and I both know you don't want to see her go either." She added with more ease. Ok, that may be true but I'm not going to admit that to Blondie.

"What? Psh, The only reason I would want her to stay is to fight with her." Half true.

"Chad, I know that's only half true." I've known her WAYYY too long.

"Is not!"

She sighed. "Just talk to her, please." Wow, she sounds really upset about this. Then she hung up. No-one, I repeat, NO-ONE hangs up on CDC!

May as well get this over with. I had Sonny on speed-dial 3 (Myself on no.2.) Her phone rang 6 times then she picked up.

"Hello?"

**SPOV**

Why is Chad calling me? Did he find out about me leaving? His cast probably told him. Will he scream like he did in my dream? Heh, that rhymed.

"Sonny? Hey, I've gotta talk to you. Can you meet me...um...where we built those dog houses?" He didn't sound angry or upset. Yet, he is an actor. A VERY over dramatic one I might add.

"Uh, yeah, sure, why?" I asked.

"Great! Meet you there in 10 minutes."

"Chad, what's going on? Tell me, you over dramatic jer..." I started to joke, but he cut me off.

"See you then, bye!" Then he hung up. That was odd...and strangley comforting. I haven't spoken to Chad since I freaked out. So...yeah, comforting. A bit.

**CPOV**

*Sigh* That was a relief. She nearly called me an over-dramatic jerk, she seems like the same old Sonny. One that's not leaving. She did sound a bit nervous though. Wonder why?

I got there a good 5 minutes before her. It gave me time to think about what to say. I was mumbling to see how they sounded.

"Huh?" Oh Crap! Sonny heard me.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." I waved it off.

What do I say now?

"Hi." Hi? is that the best I could do?

"Hi?" She said, twice as nervous than on the phone.

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked, laughing. When I really wanted to cry and beg her not to go. But how CDC like would that be?

"Why am I here?" She asked. A little more confident. I froze. What now?

"Um, the other night...Ri-Nico and D-Zora came to my place. How they got my address, I don't know. But they told me you were leaving chuckle city. They asked me to talk to you about it. But I thought to myself. _'Why should I? It's her choice, right.' _" Okay, so the last part was a lie, but I'm not going to tell her I've been moping around my room.

"Then this morning, Tamma called me and asked me to talk to you. For some reason she thought she'd made the situation worse. So I finally agreed. And here we are." I spoke calmly but on the inside I was freaking out. What if I can't convince her to stay? What if she never wants to talk to me again?

"Wait! Tawni called you?" She asked. Shocked.

"Yeah, why?" Why was she so shocked?

"It's just..." She trailed off. This must of been what Tawni meant by 'Ruined her chance.'

"Just what?" If I wanted even the smallest chance of her staying, I need to be able to know what Tawni did, that upset MY Sonshine. God, I've become such an over-protective control freak.

"It's...nothing. Forget I said anything." She sighed and sat on the ground.

"Sonny!" I said sternly.

"Fine, She said 'What happened to the Sonny who never gave up? Where is she? When you see her, tell her I miss her!' I know it's not that bad, but it made me feel unwanted." She started sobbing into her knee's.

I went to sit down next to her, (I was wearing my casual clothes so it didn't matter.) then I put my arm around her. It felt so right. But now isn't the time to think about that. She started to sob into my chest.

After awhile she lifted her head and stood up. I felt cold without her leaning against me. I know that sounds cheesy but it's true. I stood up too. She started to walk away.

"Wait up!" I called. She turned around and walked towards me again.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Are you still leaving?" I had to ask her.

"Yes." She answered. Still confused.

"No," I said, horrified. "No, no, NO!" I totally lost control. I started punching the dog houses that were still there. (And it bloody hurt!) Sonny looked shocked. She started to back away, still watching me.

"Stop right there!" I demanded. She stopped, the worry on her face was back, but now it had fear mixed into it.

"You CAN'T go! This isn't just for your cast Sonny, it's for everyone at Condor Studio's. We'd ALL miss you. Not just your cast, ALL OF US! Including me! You can't do this! Please don't!" I pleaded, while tears were coming forward. I just about forced them back. The I'd realised I said I'd miss her. She did NOT need to know that!

"Who would I annoy all the time?" I quickly added. She looked on the verge of tears. Even after that last comment.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." I answered.

"Wow. Maybe I should stay then." ...I...I convinced her to...stay? I did it!

"Yes you should."

"Fine." She's starting our fight? I don't think I could be any happier. Unless Sonny liked me half as much as I liked her. But this will do for now.

"Fine"

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" She giggled. She obviously missed the fight too.

"Oh we're so good." I smiled, an actual smile.

She started to walk away.

"Sonny." I called.

"Yeah?" She looked at me again.

"You're not gonna change your mind, are you?" I asked.

She pretended to think for a moment. Stroking an invisible beard. Then she smiled.

"Absolutley not!" She walked away again. I had a smile on my face as I followed. Then she turned again. I stopped, my smile disappearing.

"But I may have to consult Portlyn." She said, and walked away quickly.

I guess I'm gonna have to tell Portlyn to pretend to miss her. Heck, you never know. She might miss her anyway.

**SPOV**

I hate having to lie to him. But it's the only way to not make him feel guilty. I arrived back home and packed a few extra things. Watching a special on Wisconsin on T.V. Then I got a text from Tawni.

_You're staying! _

_Tawni :)_

I sighed. Obviously Chad's told her.

_No._

_Sonny :(_

I sat on my bed and awaited her reply.

_But Chad said so._

_Tawni :/_

I knew it!

_Sorry :( I had to lie to him. Don't tell him though. Wait at least until after I've gone._

_Sonny :(_

Tears were pricking in my eye's.

_You're not gonna change your mind, are you?_

_Tawni :(_

The tears escaped of the memory of Chad.

_No. Sorry._

_Sonny :(_

* * *

**I think Sonny will leave in the next chapter or the chapter after that. But soon. My vid on youtube (h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = Z i s b N i B M 1 L 8) is now a trailer for this story. Well for me it is.**

**Who wants me to do the review story thing? Tell me. Cause I don't know if i should or not. **

**One last note: I've written the first chapter of a Vamp/SWAC story. Should I finish the story then post it, or post it now? If i post now, this story will take longer to update. But if I wait I'll keep changing the plot.**

**What do you think?**


	7. You Have Seen The LAST Of Sonny Monroe!

**Hey, thnx for the reviews. I'm still not sure about the story thing. I've put the first bit at the bottom. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Do vampires drink blood? Are werewolves part human? Am I human? Yes! But Sonny with a chance isn't mine. **

* * *

Chapter 7: You have seen the LAST of Sonny Monroe!

**SPOV**

When I arrived at work the next day, my last show. Chad came running down the hall towards me.

"Hey, Sonny!" He grinned, obviously proud of himself.

"Chad." I said, and ran past him to the Prop House.

"Okay, talk to you later." He called after me. Probably trying to stay on my good side. But a tear came down my cheek for what seems like the thousandth time this week, because I knew I wouldn't talk to Chad later, I wouldn't even see Chad later.

"Hey guys." I greeted, just after wiping the tear away. Before I could move anymore into the Prop House, Tawni and Nico blocked my way. Zora and Grady were in the backround, looking worried.

"Don't you 'Hey guys.' us!" Tawni is obviously still sour about the conversation last night.

"Tawn, I'm going, nothing's gonna change that." I explained.

"It's not JUST that anymore Sonny, since when do you LIE?!"

"Since I don't want to make him feel guilty! That's when."

"What happened to you Sonny?" Nico whispered, but still loud enough for me to hear.

"What do you mean?" I asked, just as quiet as him.

"Sonny, you told us you were leaving because of Chad and Tawni, well wrote us. Anyway-" He was cut off by Tawni.

"Huh? My note said just Chad. Nothing about me. For once I was happy that it wasn't about me but...Sonny, is that true?"

I just nodded.

"I THREW A PARTY FOR YOU! DID YOU HATE IT THAT MUCH!? I'VE TRIED AND TRIED TO BE NICE TO YOU THESE LAST FEW DAYS SONNY AND I'M SICK OF IT! YOU KNOW WHAT? I HATE YOU!" Tawni screeched. Tears streaming down her face.

"Fine! You have seen the LAST of Sonny Monroe! Apart from tonight's show, but other than that, the LAST!" I shouted and stormed over to the cafeteria. Just outside, I saw the devil.

"Monroe!" She called. I gulped. "Here, now!"

"Yes Dakota, what is it?" I said, walking over to her.

"Walk with me." She demanded and walked forwards. I followed, even though I didn't have to for my benefit. So Random could still get cancelled.

"Listen, You know I don't exactly like you. But it was because of you that me and Chad are gonna live happily ever after. I want you to stay until my wedding to Chaddy, be like a friend gloating how they got the couple together. Got it!" She explained then walked over to the Mackenzie Falls poster to stare at Chad's face.

Even the devil wants me to stay. I placed my hand over my heart and walked to my dressing room.

Tawni was looking at a basket on one of the small tables.

"Uh Sonny, I think this is for you. Does everyone send messages by meat now?" She looked confused. What's up with her? One minute she hate's me, then she's normal?! I went over and looked at it. It had sausages in it. She lifted the sausages and stared reading it aloud. If it's Sharona telling me not to go so she can blog about me, I think I'm gonna scream.

"Hey...Sonny...My name...is Eric...I...heard...that one...time...you dressed...up as...some dude...called Eric...cool, huh?...I...also heard...you like...meat...so here...you go...Eric." Tawni looked really confused.

"Who would use meat for a message? Apart from a pshyco like Sharona?"

I sighed. "Come on, show time!" The time of the show had been changed to 2:00 pm. Cause my flight leaves at four.

Our first sketch was another bully-proof backpack, this time including a mechanical foot. Then we used a real life experience, Nico and Grady's plan to spice up the pizza. The crowd found that one hilarious. Then we took a break, as I leave right after the show. The boys started to go to the Prop House, but then I said I couldn't go in there. Too many memories. So we went into the classroom.

We talked for five minutes, about old memories, with Nico and Grady (and me.) tearing up. Zora was wailing so she left for a while to fix her make-up for the last sketch. Tawni took her seat, and I took Tawni's, but the boys didn't notice Zora had even gone. Then Tawni wanted her seat back so we switched.

"When Sonny left us our notes, I thought it was my fault but she was blaming someone else. Then I realised it really were her fault." He said and pointed at me. I spread my arms out in a 'what?' expression.

"Sorry, sorry! I thought Zora was sitting there." Grady quickly apologized.

"How would it be Zora's fault?" I questioned.

"Because she COULD of glued you to one of us! Or used her handcuffs." He explained.

Tawni raised her eyebrows at him. Then Marshal came in.

"Nico, Grady! Garry and Larry! Now." He commanded and left the room with the boys trailing behind. They both looked at me with tear-filled eyes.

"Make 'em laugh!" I encouraged. They both nodded and left. Leaving just me and Tawni.

"I'm sorry about earlier Tawn." I apologized.

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't of exploded. It's just...your the first NORMAL friend I've had, and I didn't want to lose you."

"Strange, when I first came, you did everything you could to get rid of me." I laughed. It took a while but then she did too.

"I'm really gonna miss you Sonny." She whispered, tears escaping.

I stood up. "I'm gonna miss you too Tawn. But if your going to cry, do it later. We're after Garry and Larry, and even when Tawni Hart's upset, she never shows weakness." I encouraged.

She perked up a bit. "No she doesn't." Then she stood up and left with me right behind.

We got on set just in time. This sketch was called 'The Check It Out Girls Check Out.'

At the end of the show Marshal stood in front with a microphone.

"Tonight, we're gonna say good-bye," He started tearing up. "to a beloved cast member!" He squeaked and started crying, Grady went over to him and pulled him off stage. Trying to comfort him. Nico took the microphone.

"Hey people. Some of you may or may not have heard Marshal say it. But we have a cast member leaving." All the crowd gasped. "She's cool, she's brunette, she's Sonny Monroe!" He announced. Tears entering his and Tawni's eyes. Zora ran over to me and I crouched down so my face was to hers, she hugged me and wailed into my shoulder. The crowd awed.

"Please, please don't go Sonny." She begged into my ear. I pulled away and looked at her face, she had panda eyes.

"I'm so sorry Zora." I whispered. She attacked me with a hug again.

At the end of the show, we all huddled up, Me, Marshall, Zora, Tawni, Nico and Grady. We all sobbed together. Each of them asking me at least once to stay. I declined them all. Even though Tawni's offer was tempting.

I had to go home, I had to get over my life here, I've got to stop living in my own personal fairy tale.

When my mom came to pick me up, Tawni hugged me and wouldn't let me go, I didn't want to let her go either. Zora held onto my leg. Marshal shook hands with my mom and told her I was welcome back any time. Nico and Grady wailed into each others arms. Then Marshal had to get security to drag Tawni and Zora away.

Me and my mom walked out of the studio and into the car.

"Good-bye Sonny!" Nico and Grady called from the entrance. Both wailing still.

I opened my car door and ran to them. Swinging an arm around each of them.

"Good-bye guys." I whispered. Then I pulled away. "Can you try to stay out of trouble?" I asked, tears coming again.

They both gave lopsided grins. "No." They said in unison.

I laughed lightly. "That's my boy's." Tears were appearing on my face. "Love you both. Tell Tawni and Zora I love them too, and Marshal. Heck, even Miss Bitterman." Then I ran back to the car. Away from my fairytale, away from my dream, away from my friends, away from my life.

I stared at the studio for one last time, until it was out of sight.

Good-bye life.

**TPOV**

Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. That was the only word on my mind. I watched her Mom's car disappear, Sonny staring back at the studio, crying. The second they were out of sight, I broke down crying. Yes, Tawni Hart broke down.

I went over to my make-up table and decided that if I stopped being vain Sonny would come back (What? I'm desperate!) I picked up my mirror and was about to chuck it on the ground, when I saw something behind it's place. It was a box with a bow on it. I looked at the label.

_Tawni,_

_I know I'll be long gone after you find this, maybe you won't find this. You can do what you want with it._

_You might shred it because I gave it to you. I'm sorry I had to go. But I need to get away from this life, I need_

_to return to reality. Hopefully we'll keep in touch._

_Love you Tawn,_

_:) Sonny :(_

Oh god, tear alert! I looked around the room to make sure no-one was around. Then I opened the box slowly. What I saw shocked me. It was a box full of things. One of them was a picture of us hanging out after the HotiEMT sketch. Another was her old song book (I'd always begged her to start a band since Nico and Grady learned how to play instruments.) Then the last thing was, a Puddy-Two-Shoes clone. Tears streamed down my face and I placed the mirror back, placing the picture of me and Sonny just in front of it.

Suddenly that made me feel alot better.

I put her old song book in my special box. It had all my precious things in it, some of my dad's old thing's were there too. (Ever wonder what happened to my dad?) Puddy-Two-Shoes two stayed in my arms.

Then my mood fell again, just as I thought it wasn't my fault. I remembered...

_You have seen the LAST of Sonny Monroe!_

She's not coming back.

* * *

**I'm not sure but I think this is the best Chapter that I've written.**

**Y'know that new story I was talking about? Here's the first bit so you can see what you think:**

_I hate it when people stare at us. I hate knowing my cast are uncomfortable with them being in smelling distance. I hate knowing we could put any one of these people in so much danger. I hate the fact that Zora was nearly killed recently because she's so young. But what I hate the most, is being near him._

**Tell me what you think! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chad's Reaction

**Hi, this is just a short filler chapter about Chad's reaction. Sorry to those who have suggested storylines but I already have this all planned out.**

**Disclaimer: NEVER! What do you think? If you think I own Sonny With A Chance you need HELP!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chad's reaction.**

**CPOV**

"Hey, Portlyn." I called, just after seeing Sonny in the hall. Was it me or did Sonny sound like she was about to break-down at any minute. Still, I GOT HER TO STAY!

"Heeey Chad?" She called nervously. What's up with her? Nevermind.

"Has Sonny spoken to you?" I asked. She flinched, odd.

"No, why." Now she sounds like she's gonna break-down. What is up with the girls today?

"Look, if Sonny asks you if you'd miss her, just say yes. Okay?" She burst out crying and ran to her dressing room. That wasn't harsh, was it?

On my way to my dressing room, I saw Portlyn sneaking off set with casual jeans, sunglasses, a hat and a green shirt. Still with a few tears in her eyes. I followed her and ended up outside the Randoms stage. Apparantly they were doing the show right now. Something else odd. Portlyn started watching from the side. I tried to listen in on the show but I wasn't close enough. After I heard the crowd roar with laughter so loudly that I could of heard it back on set, Portlyn ran and hid behind a clothes rack, then I realised that she didn't want the Randoms to see her, who were just leaving.

I followed them for a while, the boys started to head towards the Prop room. But Sonny said something that I couldn't hear. So they went into the classroom. Weird again. Is today werid day?

I waited for a while and then weird kid ran past me, wailing. Yep, it's official. Weird day.

Mr Pike walked past me, not noticing me. HOW DARE HE?

A few seconds later he left again with the boys following after him. Still not noticing me. How? I was standing near enough in front of them.

Should I go closer to the door? Okay.

"...We're after Garry and Larry, and even when Tawni Hart's upset, she never shows weakness." Sonny encouraged...um...Tawni? Why would Tawni be upset?

"No she doesn't." Tawni sounded encouraged.

Then the door opened and I ran.

By the time I got back to their set, Portlyn was back in her original position. Watching So Random! I need to talk to her about this. Then she hid again.

The blonde boy came out, his arm around Mr Pike, obviously trying to comfort him. I'd hidden this time, behind a different clothes rack. The crowd watching the show awed. What is going on?

I was so lost in my thoughts, considering possibilities, that I didn't notice Portlyn come up to me.

"CHAD?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She demanded.

"Hi to you too." I laughed. She glared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"How could you laugh at a time like this?! Sonny's leaving!" She was still glaring at me.

I laughed harder. "No she's not. She was but now she's staying. She told me yesterday." Portlyn's look changed from angry to sympathetic.

"She didn't tell you? Chad look over there." She pointed towards 2 girl Randoms being dragged away by security. Both in tears. The two boy Randoms were wiping tears from their eyes.

I started to walk towards them, surely Sonny didn't lie to me? But Portlyn dragged me back to our set.

I looked outside from my dressing room window, out to the parking lot. Sonny got out of her mom's car and ran towards the entrance, towards the two boys who were wailing again. This time Portlyn wasn't going to stop me. I ran out of my room, off set, and to the entrance. I opened the door so I could hear them.

"Can you try to stay out of trouble?" Sonny asked them. She couldn't see past their heads.

"No." They said in unison.

She laughed lightly. "That's my boys." You could tell her voice was breaking.

"Love you both. Tell Tawni and Zora I love them too, and Marshal. Heck, even Miss Bitterman." Then she ran to her car, away from the studio, away from her friends, away from her life, away from...me.

I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't! Running back to my dressing room as fast as I could, I saw in my head everything that had happened, everything that had changed me since she came along.

I arrived in my dressing room, slammed and locked door, screamed loudly, and started smashing things. Pictures of myself, two of my mirrors, what could be worse luck than Sonny gone?

I collapsed on the ground and tried to call her, but when it went to answering machine, I threw my phone at the wall, resulting in a smashed phone.

Then I did the thing I dreaded the most, I smashed and shredded the only picture I had of her.

Good-bye Sonny, love of my life.

* * *

**Short.**

**But hopefully Chad's reaction isn't too...un-dramatic. I tried but... I couldn't think.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	9. 6 Month's Later

**Hey, Thanx for the reviews. BTW: Random Vampires is now up! I got PM's asking me about it. This whole chapter is in NPOV. As his diary. CAUTION: VERY SHORT CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: No. Don't own Sonny With A Chance. Or any other 'With a Chance' things. (e.g. Tawni with a chance.)**

* * *

Chapter 9: 6 Months Later.

**NPOV**

_Dear Diary,_

_My first entry. My therapist thinks I need to get my feelings out in a non-explosive way. What a fart! Anyways, he told me to rave on about what troubles me. One word:_

_Sonny._

_Everyone has near enough gone INSANE! Including me. But you don't need to know that. Wait, I just told you that. DAMN IT! Seriously though, Grady had a mental breakdown 5 months ago, he came back from the hospital 2 weeks ago. Still a bit loony though. I've been advised to stay away from him._

_Tawni's taken it a bit better, but not much. She hasn't had a breakdown like Grady. But, whenever she looks in the mirror, she bursts out crying. One time, she broke her mirror at her house, then cut herself with a broken shard. That was the only time as far as I know. Honestly, I only know because she left her phone at the studio so I went to her place to give it to her._

_Zora was already loony, but this is ridiculous. She plays even more pranks to make herself feel better. Yesterday she threw a stink bomb into the audience!_

_Me, like I said, therapy. But I'm probably the most sane person._

_Portlyn got arrested for theft. Her statement was "I don't want to be me anymore! I WANT SONNY BACK!" I didn't even know she liked her!_

_As for Pooper. Well, his show nearly got cancelled the other week (It should of been!) because of Chad's behaviour. He's more a jerk than ever. But he had a minature breakdown 2 months ago. Not as big as Grady's. One time Tawni came into the Prop House dragging Chad by the ear, screaming "HE WAS IN OU-MY DRESSING ROOM! GET HIM OUT!" She never did get over the fact that Sonny's gone. Whenever she mentions her dressing room, she starts to say our._

_Anyways, Mr Condor told US to pull our act together or So Randoms done. But without Sonny...why bother try to keep it._


	10. Life Back On The Right Track?

**Thank you to those who reviewed. Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been moaned at to continue Sonny With A Chance Of Christmas. I keep telling them that it's OVER! Once again, thanx for the plots but I have the storyline.**

**Disclaimer: Call me crazy, but I don't think they'll give Sonny With A Chance to 12 year old girls. (My sister is 16. I asked her to check the box saying I was over 13, so I didn't lie!)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Life back on the right track? **

**TPOV**

I miss Sonny, I miss my pretty, I even miss Chad coming round here a bugging the hell out of us! And when I say I miss Chad, you know I've got a problem!

"OW!" People should really watch where they're going when Tawni Hart is walking through the halls thinking!

"Sorry, sorry." The boy who crashed into me apologized. Is it me or when he said sorry, it sounded like the name Sonny?

"Wait, your Tawni Hart, right? I'm a huge fan! Shame about Sonny though. I'm Jason." If he really was a Tawni fan, he would know to never say Sonny's name in front of me. I could already feel tears building up.

"Hi Jason, sorry but I have to go." Well, if I got mad at him I would definatley cry! I started to walk towards my dressing room.

"Wait, I know this is sudden but...do you wanna go out with me tonight?" I turned to look at him properly for the first time, his hair was messy and blonde/brown. Quite tall, Looks like an open book, I could read him easily. Maybe I could try and get Sonny off my mind for a night, try and get my life back on the right track.

"Sure," I backed up to my dressing room. "Meet me here at 6.45. I REALLY have to go now." I opened the door and ran in.

I've been looking through Sonny's song book, I can't be Sonny. I can't take credit for her creations. So I've written a song about her, 4 months ago. I need to remind myself of it. Even though it hurts.

**(A/N: Teardrops on my guitar. by Taylor Swift. Tawni's version.)**

_Fan's look at me, __I fake a smile so they won't see,_

_That I want and I'm needing, __Things the way that they should be,_

_I bet she's beautiful, __That girl I used to know,_

_And she had everyhting I had to live without. _

_She talked to me, __I laughed cause it was so funny,_

_Now I can't even see, __Anyone when she's with me,_

_She says this is what's best, __She's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if she knows she's all I think about at night._

_She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,_

_She's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do._

_Sonny, packed her things, __Could she tell I couldn't breath,_

_And then she went, __So perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be._

_I wish I'd held her tight, __Never let her go._

_Look in her beautiful eyes, __And know I'm lucky cause,_

_She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,_

_She's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do._

_So I drive home alone, __As I turn out the light,_

_I put her picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight,_

_Cause she's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,_

_She's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do,_

_She's the time taken up, __But it's never enough,_

_And she's all that I need to fall into,_

_Fan's look at me, __I fake a smile so they won't,_

_See._

My voice cracked at the last line, I always end up crying after that song. So basically everyday. Oh SHIT! I arranged to go to Zora's tonight! But I can't back out of my date. Zora will understand won't she?

Making my way to the Prop House, I saw Chad sitting on the floor, staring into space, as usual. I just stepped over his legs which were spread out in front of him.

"HEY! Do you mind?! I'm having a flashback here!" I rolled my eyes. No doubt his flashback is about Sonny.

In the Prop House I found them all on the right side of the room, talking. I went over. Once again, they were talking about Sonny.

"Guys, I miss Sonny as much as you do. But maybe we should try to get over it. Not forget her, just try to get back to normal."

"What bought this on?" Nico asked.

"Um, I have um...a date tonight. Sorry Zora." Then my palms started sweating. Heart racing. Signs of caring. Caring reminds me of Sonny, Sonny means crying, crying means run away from everyone else so no-one can see me. So I ran to get ready for my date.

6:45

I waited for Jason, he arrived a few seconds late.

"Wow, you look great!"

"Thanks, I'm recyling this outfit. I've worn it before!"

He laughed. "Ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be."

He led me to his car, opened the door for me and then ran to his side to start driving.

"This place probably won't be to your liking but, I'm not exactly rich." He laughed again. We arrived at...Arcadia?! So much for forgetting about Sonny.

We were seated in the same booth that me and James were in about a year ago. I couldn't help looking at the booth Sonny and Chad were. Oh god! I'm hallucinating, I see us, Me, Sonny, Chad and James. Just when Chad arrived and Sonny and James tried to leave.

The rest of the night was filled with me having flashbacks of the night we dumped James. Occasionally nodding at what Jason was saying.

Probably one of the worst dates of my life!

He dropped me off at the studio without a word. I ran to my dressing room to change, but the second I was in the door I had another flashback. Of Sonny practicing for her (fake) audition as Fashionita. ( I finally learned the name!) I picked up SonShine (My name for Puddy-Two-Shoes two) and held her close to me as I watched the flashback. Suddenly, my door opened, pushing me forward and onto the ground.

I looked up, but not at the door, into the air. Which SonShine was flying through. She's headed towards the shredder. No, NO, NO! I got up as quickly as I could and ran to catch her. But I tripped over the animal print couch thing and was too late.

SonShine had been shredded. I looked at the door, Chad was standing there, I glared at him.

"GET OUT YOU MONSTER! GET OUT!" I screamed. He ran.

I turned my head again and plunged my head onto the floor, into SonShine's remains. While sobbing.

I had another flashback, when Sonny won musical chairs by pulling Chad onto the floor.

I wish he'd gone into a coma that night.

I wish he'd died!

* * *

**So Tawni's being harsh! But she was obviously upset. No flames saying 'HOW IS THIS CHAD'S FAULT!' please.**

**So, how many have watched the When Sonny's gone video on youtube?**

**Adios amigos (Sorry, I have a weird craze about different languages recently, Mostly Spanish)**


	11. Breakdowns and Flashbacks

**So, I have fabulous reviewers! Thank you everyone.**

**Disclaimer:Da da da da, da da, da da don't own this.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Breakdowns and Flashbacks.

**CPOV**

"Look, do you know who I am!...Chad Dylan Cooper, THAT'S WHO!...So, give me a flight to Wisconsin!...What do you mean banned?!...SO?...I know I punched him, but that was because HE WOULDN'T GIVE ME A FLIGHT TO WISCONSIN!...FI-GO-BYE!" Damn it! No airport will give me a flight to Wisconsin, not even my private jet!

I miss my Sonny! I can't even say the words fine or good because IT HURTS! Great! Now I'm talking to myself.

"Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!" I shouted at no-one in paticular. Everybody in the cafeteria was staring at me, great. Everyone who was a guest star or visitor burst out laughing, but everyone who knew Sonny was sympathetic.

_Fan's look at me,_

_I fake a smile so they won't see._

Oh god! No-one can know that's my ringtone! It's Tamma singing.(I overheard her.) I quickly picked up.

"Hello, is this Chad Dylan Cooper?" The voice asked, why do they sound familiar?

"Yes, who's speaking?"

She laughed. "Anna, you silly. We just looked over your test results again, sorry to tell you but you might have to come back to us." Anna was a nurse at a hospital I had to go to 2 months ago. I don't want to go back!

"No, No, NO! I am NOT going back to that horrible place!" I shouted down the phone. Everyone turned to look at me again. But I didn't care.

"It's worse than I thought! Look, Chad, we didn't read your results properly last time, but they say your soon to have a mental breakdown again. We NEED to check you over!"

"Look, I don't care! I've lost anything worth being sane for! So don't bother me!" I hissed and hung up.

**TPOV**

So, I've been crying all day today. Is it national make Tawni remember things that make her miss Sonny day? I found Sonny's old weird beard in Zora's vent. (Don't even ask why I was up there!) It reminded me of me and Sonny fighting to get her phone.

I looked at the picture of her and me, reminded me of the day she left. (About a waterfall of tears.)

Then I found her purple skort, which reminded me of her check it out girls skort, which reminded me of the check it out girls, which reminded me of our last ever sketch together. (Lake of tears.)

Last but not least I found her old geometry book, (like she would of taken THAT with her!) Made me remember our first proper glint of friendship. A team, that's what we were!

God, I need a fro-yo!

Cafeteria

WTF! The only thing people ever talk about is Sonny!

"It's sunny today isn't it?"

"Hey Sonny boy!"

"I miss Sonny." I looked at who said that, suprise suprise, it was Chad, rocking backwards and forwards with his knees to his chest in the corner. Guess my wish didn't come true, DAMN IT!

I stormed over to the boys talking about the weather and 'Sonny boy?'

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" I shouted.

"Uh, we're only saying that it's sunny outside?" The first boy said.

"UGH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I'M GOING TO WISCONSIN AND NO-ONE CAN STOP ME!" Then I ran for the door, only to be stopped by Nico and Zora, and to be dragged against my will to the Prop House.

"WELL, that was rude!" I exclaimed while rubbing my arm.

"Tawni, you can't go to Wisconsin!"

"Wait a second, Grady? I thought you weren't stable enough to be near us, I mean no offense or anything." Confused, that's me!

"Yeah, but the doctor said I can now!" He seems happy!

"Wait another second," I walked into the middle of everyone. "My palms are sweating in a familiar way, and my hearts racing!"

"For god's sake Tawni! We told you what that was called, y'know, when Sonny went over to..." Zora trailed off, remembering that Sonny wasn't here, and it hurt her aswell.

**ZPOV**

Stupid tweedle dim! Wouldn't let me talk to Sonny when she called, saying some crap about how it would upset me! Now Tawni's making me explain something, reminding me of Sonny at the same time. I blinked away my tears, but when my eyes opened, I saw Sonny telling Chad she wasn't going to his party. Great, hallucanations! I saw that from my sarcophagus. I blinked again and Tawni was asking why she couldn't go to Wisconsin.

"Because Sonny called half an hour ago and asked us to not try and go to Wisconsin." I clairified.

"Sonny called?! You are all so dead for not telling me. Did she say why?"

"Yes, she saw Chad on the news, punching some dude at an airport, demanding a flight." I grinned, imagining Chad going loopy, Nico snickered.

"Hey, Z. She also asked me to pick up a few things she left behind, help me?" Nico asked.

"Sure." I smiled. So far, the pain is the only thing to prove she was real. Hopefully this proof won't hurt as much.

"Why Zora?" Tawni and Grady demanded. Honestly I don't know why he picked me either.

"Cause she's the strongest. She may be young but it's true!" I smiled again in pride. Wow, I'm smiling alot for a conversation about Sonny. Then I got a text, from Nico?

_And because I think you need to be cheered up a bit kiddo ;)_

_Nico._

Nico's probably taking this the best. Seems like it doesn't it. But he actually hurts the same as the rest of us, I read his diary. (He even complimented me, saying I was loony!)

"Thank you." I mouthed. He looked shocked. But then smiled and motioned for me to follow him.

We were silent on our way to Sonny's old apartment. When we got there, he found the key under the door mat and opened the door. Suddenly, I felt like I was seeing a vision of the past, not a flashback because I didn't see it. It was the night Nico flipped out.

_"Guys wait!" But she was too late. We were already out the door. She closed it, looked at her check list of things she needed to do before she left. (I think) "Yup, lose best friends is nowhere on this list." _

"Z? You okay?" I came out of my vision thing and looked at Nico, my sight was blurred, oh god! I'm crying.

"Maybe I shouldn't of brought you here. Do you want to go wait in the car?" He bit his lip nervously.

"No, no, I'm fine! What did she want?" Nico told me and we collected her things.

We arrived back at the studio and I headed to me and Tawni's dressing room to put down the stuff. But I stopped outside the door, because I heard arguing. I always hated it when Sonny and Tawni argued.

_I nervously showed Tawni my phone, how did I know this was going to become an argument?_

_"Well what did you say?!" Tawni demanded._

_"I said bald cap, but Sharona twisted it all around and, left out the cap part, she's a word twister!" Sonny realised._

_Tawni started to sob. Then ran out of the room._

I had the door open by now, ready to go in, but Tawni ran out on the verge of tears.

Did anyone know I play piano? Well, I think I'm going to write a song to get my feelings out.

* * *

**Not my best but I NEED to get my homework done!**

**So rate, comment, subscribe! Wait! Damn it, that's what I say on Youtube!**

**So REVIEW! (I got it right!)**


	12. Zora's Song

**Hi, I would like to donate this quick authors note to the reviewers of the story, if you reviewed before 14 Feb 2010 and your name isn't here, tell me. P.S. I won't name anonymous reviewers apart from one, who reviews loads! *cough* Mizz Randomnizz *cough***

**Here they are:**

**W****aiting For Him------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ****milkchocolatehot64**

**monkey87------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ****channy4everloves22**

**solosinger1------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Live . Laugh . Love . Music .**** Angel**

**li'mis sunshine----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ****ChannyFan4ever**

**BlueEyesxx---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ****ForeverDay**

**WayToPretty-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ****MakeMeCrazier**

**fANFUN5555--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ****x. Sha ' Nigua.x**

**littletrickster--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ****SimpleyChanny**

**lunamoon89----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ****AlisonCooper.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to you wonderful people, and all the anonymous reviewers. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Zora's song.**

**ZPOV**

I had a really old piano in Sonny's changing area. I started to imagine the tune for the song in my head.

3 hours later.

Hmm, If I play it, will it sound as good as it looks. But I can't sing.

"Tawni!" I screamed.

"What?" She asked lasily, coming in.

"Sing this to the tune." I thrust the lyrics in her hand. She looked confused but went along with it.

_I always needed time on my own, I never thought I'd,_

_Need you there when I cried._

A tear came to Tawni's cheek at that precise moment.

**CPOV**

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone._

Tamma singing again?

_And the bed where you lied, is made up on your side,_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take,_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

This tune gives me insperation. I got a notepad from my back pocket (they want me to come up with a plot for the show) and started writing. With occasional flashbacks, matching my lyrics.

By the time I was done, I heard the piano keep playing but the singing stop.

"Come on Tawni, don't you have an idea?"

"You wrote the first part, so you write the last part!"

"Oh, mean Tawni's back! Say it ain't so!"

I smirked and slid the paper with my last verse on it under the door, then knocked and ran around the corner.

A few seconds of silence followed, then I heard my verse.

_We were made for each other, out here forever,_

_I know we were, (Flashback of the dog kennels, me saying "I know")_

_Yeah, yeah,_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know,_

_everything I do I give my heart and soul,_

_I can hardly breath I need to feel your here with me,_

_Yeah!_

The piano stopped, the singing stopped. But then I heard squeals of delight.

"Tawni! I just had the best idea!"

"What?"

"Nico has Sonny's new number right?

"Right?"

"And she called yesterday so she will pick up, right?"

"Right?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?!"

"Let me check!" There was a pause. Wait! Did they say Sonny called?!

"I am! And I'm pretty!"

"Tawni! I am not Sonny, stop trying to relive your past woman!" Then I heard a splash and...Tawni's shriek!

"Zora, you little bitch! This is a brand new outfit!"

"Sorry, I haven't yet learned how to control myself with water ballons around!" I chuckled at that and walked away, wow, writing that made me happier than I had been in months. Now to get the number off Rico. Wait, Nico.

Two minutes later.

The lasy git didn't even notice me take his phone and run.

I quickly found Sonny's new number and called it. I need to hear her voice again!

"Hello?" God, my memories had nothing on the way her voice sounded.

"Nico? You there?" Oh, I've been thinking about her voice too long, wow that sounds weird.

"Sonny before you consider it, DO NOT HANG UP!"

"Chad? How did you get my number? I specifically told Nico not to give it to anyone! Wait, why are you using his phone?"

"I took his phone, lasy git didn't even notice." I shrugged, then realised she couldn't see me.

"You STOLE his phone!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Then I burst out laughing, it wasn't our usual argument, but we were arguing. It feels like she never left. Sonny started to laugh too. Still had the same beautiful laugh.

"I miss our fights Sonny" I admitted.

"So do I." She whispered, probably not wanting me to hear. Then I heard a very soft laugh. Like she was remembering one of our many fights.

"Then come back." I murmered, but she heard.

"I can't. This is why I didn't want anyone apart from Nico to know the number."

"Sonny..." I started, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Then I heard the dial tone.

**SPOV**

Why? Why does Chad chose me? Why am I the only girl he can't get over? It was relieving to hear his voice though. I'd thought he'd totally gone loony after the airport thing. Guess not.

Something then clicked in my head.

I need him.

I need Tawni and her vanity. I need Grady and his hard to understand personality. I need Zora and her pranks. I need Nico and his plans that rarely work. I need Marshal and his understanding.

I need my old life back!

* * *

**Sonny finally gets it! Well this isn't gonna be a long end note cause it's ten to one in the morning. Just the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I told my friend I owned Sonny With A Chance and When Your Gone and she suggested therapy. My parents and SWAC owners agree. Avril and the song agree aswell.**

**REVIEW! (No youtube mistake there.)**


	13. Weird Beard?

**So it's half-term, My mum's made me spend most of my time downstairs. (She thinks I write on here to much?)(Don't comment on that in a review, she reads some of them!)**

**This story has about 2, 3 or 4 chapters left (Including this one) Enjoy. P.S. This chapter contains swearing.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sonny With A Chance, but I might make a mini-movie for youtube of Random Vampires. Maybe this one too. Don't own Simpsons line either.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Weird Beard?**

**SPOV**

What am I gonna do? If I'm going back, I would of given up, proving not to be an (emotionally) strong person. But if I don't, I may regret it.

Alright! I was hoping I wasn't gonna have to do this, but...It must be done.

Where's my weird beard?

**Two days later.**

**TPOV**

So, Nico's phone was stolen a few days ago. We were all gathered around, talking about the suspects.

"Well, whoever it was, wanted a number. Lets face it, my apps suck!" Nico finally concluded.

"Lets take a vote!" Zora jumped up and down. Since that song, she's been getting back to normal. Wonder who wrote that last verse though?

"Chad."

"Chad."

"Chad."

"Mr Cheese." We all stared at Grady. He had a very excited look on his face. Which disappeared when he saw our expressions.

"Never underestimate the power of Mr Cheese!" I rolled my eyes and whispered to Zora.

"Ok troops! Assemble!" Zora announced in a boot camp leader voice. Everyone surrounded me.

"Who knows what Chad will do next? He could get our show cancelled! We've got to act fast. Not just for him, for all of us! We've gotta get Sonny back!"

**CPOV**

Why is life so fuckin unfair?! All I want is Sonny back! Damn you reality! Oh, and I want to quit my second job, and I want a loganberry smoothie...but that's WAY off topic!

If your wondering about my second job, it's as Jeff's assitant. They thought I could of done better in the movie. As if I care anymore.

"Oh, Sorry!" A voice came from behind me. No one slams into Chad Dylan Cooper's back! Even if he is upset! No, ESPECIALLY when he's upset. I turned to scream at the guy.

**SPOV (Two minutes earlier)**

I'd just called Marshal from outside.

"Hi again, Mr Pike. It's me, Eric... yeah, just thought I'd visit for a while...Yes I am aware that Sonny's not there anymore, but does that mean I can't hang with the others...Kay, I'll be in the studio in a minute."

I wasn't about to show up as Sonny and risk embarassment, no, I'm Eric until I get settled in the studio again.

Now I'm inside, walking past the Prop House, hmm, the room hasn't changed much. I saw my cast all huddled in a corner. Suddenly Zora screamed.

"Hallelujah!" I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing, that's the Zora I know and love. But my lip biting didn't work. A snort came out of me and they all turned except Tawni.

"Who are you?" Nico asked.

"Who are YOU?!" I shot back.

"Who are YOU!" Grady called.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Grady jumped behind Nico and he jumped behind Grady. Nico smiled from his position, obviously remembering the last time this happened.

"I'm just gonna break the ice here, I'm Gra-Darlington, Rusty Darlington." Tawni looked up at Grady.

"No you're not. You're Grady." Grady glared at her.

"Still got that cast kid?" Nico asked.

"Wha-Oh, right! It came off, but then I broke both my arms again."

"You're a clumsy kid, aren't ya?" He laughed. It is SO GOOD to hear his laugh again.

"Yeah, I am." I whispered.

"You're not nearly as scary as last time, uh...what's your name again?" Grady asked. Tawni started to slowly lift her head. Crap! I forgot she knows Eric doesn't exist. I ran out at full speed, and smacked right into someones back.

"Oh, Sorry!" I quickly apologized before even looking at them. The first thing I noticed when looking up, was ocean blue eyes. Look away Sonny! They hypnotize you, remember!

He looked like he was searching my eyes, I could only imagine the look on my face.

"Do I know you?" Wait! He knows about Eric too! Shit, shit, SHIT! Remembering last time, I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Nobody knows me," I walked around him and Josh. "No-one will ever know me."

**CPOV**

Me and Jeff stared at the old picture of Sonny still on the wall. The producer probably still hopes she'll come back. Those eyes look so familiar.

Wait! Weird Beard is Sonny! AGAIN!

* * *

**Sorry to those who wanted Chad or the cast to go to Wisconsin, but this is how I planned it all along. This story is coming to a close. Not sure how many more chapters. But it's ending soon. I have so many more ideas for storys that I haven't been able to do because of this and Random Vampires. When this and Random Vampires is finished, maybe even before, more story's will be up.**

**Love you all!**

**Megan xx**

**Review, rate, subscribe...Whatever the hell you do on FanFiction. I'm too lazy to remember if that line is for yotube or FanFiction.**


	14. Sonshine or Rainn

**Sorry I haven't updated. School has been crazy with all the homework. So as I said in the last chapter, this story is ending. The last chapter will be the next. I am really going to miss writing this! But it can't go on forever.**

**Disclaimer: Nearing the end of my first story and I _STILL_ don't own Sonny With A Chance! What is wrong with this cruel world?!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Sonshine or Rainn.**

**SPOV**

I am such an idiot! How did I forget that the two people that I decided to leave because of, know that Eric isn't real!? I think I need to make a few changes.

30 minutes later!

Perfect! Eric's name is now Alexander, his hair is black, beard is gone, and wears glasses.

"Wh-? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I whipped around to see Tawni. She looked me up and down, then put on her flirty face. Oh dear god!

"Sorry! I didn't know it was a cute guy!" Why is she attracted to all fakes I create? I always try to avoid this by making them as ugly as I can! But it never works!

"Sorry," Sonny! That was your Sonny voice! "I mean..." That's better. "Sorry, I have a girlfriend Tawni." Okay, that was the wrong thing to say for two reasons, One: That sounded REALLY wrong! Two: I can tell Tawni will want to meet her and beat the hell out of her.

"Well, I would love to meet her! What's her name?" Tawni faked sweetness. And here I was thinking that she missed me!

"Rainn." Good going Sonny! That's a character!

"Well, why don't you and Rainn come to a party on the So Random set?" Party? Wow, they really don't miss me.

"Sure." WHY DID I SAY THAT?

"Be there at seven." She winked at me and left.

Ugh! Better go get my blonde wig!

**TPOV**

**(7:00)**

Stupid Rainn! Thinking she can steal...uh what was his name? Anyway, he won't be able to resist me with MY dress. Silver, knee length, poofy at the bottom, black bow. Extra pretty tonight!

God I LOVE Zora! She's going to head over to Wisconsin tomorrow, convince Sonny to come back! (Use her puppy dog face, RARE!) I think I deserve one night of happiness.

I searched the room, or should I say set. It brought back memories of the disastrous 1 year aniversary, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. Where is Rainn and what's he called?

"Hi Tawni." Said a really girly voice behind me, I turned and saw a girl who looked vaugely familiar. Like a sketch character, blonde hair, blue dress? Don't think I recognize her.

"Do I know you?"

"Rainn." Oh so this is Rainn. I turned my confused look into a glare. She gulped.

"Where's your boyfriend?!" Where is he?!

"I'll go get him!" Then she ran off. I searched the room for Nico or Grady, but saw Chad follow Rainn. Maybe he'll take her off MY guys hands.

**SPOV**

Tawni looks ready to kill me! I found my Alexander clothes and started to sort through them. then I heard footsteps and tried to put them back, but someone saw them.

"I knew I recognized you!" Chad!

"No you don't!" I said in my Rainn voice.

"Sonny!" Uh-oh, stern voice means business.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know, let's give it a shot." Great, back to jerky Chad.

_Flashback:_

_"I'm bored, and leaving. Who's with me!" Tawni said after I tried to explain for the last time why I was leaving._

_End of Flashback._

_"_Why did you really leave Sonny? Both Tawni and I tried to convince you to stay but...you still left." He hung his head.

"It wasn't either of your faults Chad, It was because I lost faith in myself." I admitted, both to myself and Chad. It wasn't Tawni's fault, or Chad's. It was my stupid faith!

"Well, are you staying for good now?" Am I?

"Yes." Hopefully.

"Then why are you a boy and that chic from a sketch?"

"I don't want to embarrass myself and give in!"

"They're your friends Sonny! No matter what, they've missed you. And I heard the kid's going to Wisconsin to get you. You gonna let her go and risk her disappointment." I stared at him in astonishment.

"Yeah, I can be deep!" I smiled at him.

"I hate it when your right, you know that?!" I laughed.

He laughed too. "Why do you think I'm right so often?" I playfully whacked his arm.

His face turned comforting. "Do what you think is right Sonny."

I took a deep breath and took off my wig. "Excuse me while I go out there and embarrass myself." Chad smiled and patted my arm.

"You won't be embarrassed Sonny."

I really hope not!

* * *

**Next Chapter is the last! *Sob* **

**Will you miss this? Review if you will. Or not. Who am I to tell you what to do?**


	15. Claire?

**Final Chapter *sob*. I may add one last chapter after this, but only to thank the reviewers.**

**Don't have much to say here so I'll go straight to the disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: Sonny left the rights in Wisconsin. Damn!**

* * *

**SPOV**

Chad came with me to reveal myself. I honestly hope I'm not embarrassed.

"Sonny, stand behind me." Chad whispered. I don't know where he's going with this, but I obeyed.

"YO!" He shouted. Everybody turned in our direction. My ears!

"Randoms, come here." They looked nervous but came forward.

"Kid," he pointed at Zora. "Look behind my back." Zora looked suspicious but looked, her eyes were huge when she saw me.

"S-S-S-Sonny! Sonny!" She screamed and hugged me, pushing me out from behind Chad's back. The others gasped and ran at me too.

"Ow, guys, squeezing me to death." They all immediatly let go, but then Tawni's face turned sad.

"Your going to leave again after this, aren't you?"

Chad replied for me. "She's promised to stay this time Tamma."

"It's TAWNI! Wow, been a long time since I've said _that_!" We all laughed and the night went on.

Later, I was talking to my cast.

"You missed me. More than I thought."

"I experienced caring again. It was twice as horrible." Tawni seemed disqusted in herself.

"We're here to apoligize to you and ask you to come back." We all stared at Grady.

"What? Thats what I said last time!" We all laughed again.

"Ohh, I love this song! Nico! Dance with me." Tawni squealed and dragged Nico to the dance floor. Aww, A Moment Like This. I love this song too.

"Grady? Did something happen between those two while I was gone? Wait! Where's Zora?!"

"Zora, no idea. Tawni and Nico, maybe in secret, but I had a breakdown soon after you left. I was advised to stay away from them until-look! Cheese sticks!" He suddenly shouted and took off. I scanned the room. Tawni and Nico really would make a cute couple.

"Hmm, welcoming commitee doing their jobs?" Came a voice from next to me. The voice obviously Chad.

"Who's the welcoming commitee? Everyone here? Then yes. Until Tawni and Nico took off to the dance floor, Grady was hypnotised by the cheese sticks and Zora went who knows where!"

He laughed. "Looks like things are getting back to normal then. I was wondering when the bimbo and dumbo were gonna get together." I whacked his arm playfully.

"Hey! Those are my long lost friends you are name calling!" I saw Chad flinch out of the corner of my eye.

"Sorry." I mumbled. He didn't move, he just stared down at his lap.

"Hey," I placed one arm around his shoulder and rubbed the arm closest to me with my other arm. "I'm not going anywhere this time." He looked up at me with his ocean blue eyes. Soon hypnotizing me. A smile spread across his face, and I'm sure my face mimiced his.

"You do know that didn't make me feel any better, right?" He laughed. How did our faces get so close together?

"Oh really? What would then?" Even though I had a pretty good idea.

"Guess." He whispered, seeming focused on my face.

Next thing I knew, we were kissing.

Perfect way to end my 'vacation' leave.

**CPOV**

Could life be any sweeter! Finally my wish came true. Sonny's back, and the kiss is a bonus. I think that this...

"Chaddy? Where are you sweetie?" NO! My eyes flew open and I saw my over-protective sister scanning the room. Not here. Not _now!_ When I finally kiss Sonny. She shows up!

Sonny quickly pulled away and saw the direction of my eyes. **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Wait there's bigger trouble than embarrassment. My sister is my un-identical twin. And she called me sweetie! Shit!

Sonny looked down then stood up from her chair. And left the room.

What have I done!?

* * *

**Okay, so I thought it over and I'm going to write a sequel. (Eventually) so there had to be a twist at the end. I know it's short but what can I say. I am a busy person (oddly)**

**Sequel names: **

**Sonny's back...Claire's attack.**

**When Claire Strikes.**

**Taking SonShine by Storm.**

**What should it be called peeps. (Note: Need to write more of other stories before I even THINK about writing sequel, but it's definatly happening)**


End file.
